


First day

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Fake RPF, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Rachel Renards first days of working for the new treasury secretary, how hard could it be?(Aka the rpf Angie had been writing, this is the first)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was so fun to write. This is the shitty rpf that Angie had been writing. 
> 
> Have fun.

There were three things you needed to know about Rachel Renard.

One. Her father was a high ranking man in the United States government.

Two. Her family was big and she didn't want to talk about it.

Three. She was not going to let anything stand in her way to being Elected president when she was grown up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On first day of being an intern for the newest treasury secretary, Alexander Hamilton, Rachel was exhausted. He never seemed to stop working ever. 

Trying to get him to eat was harder than she had expected, as he was a grown man she expected to take his lunch order and give it to him once she got it for him. Instead she reminded him once every half hour leading up to the end of the average time people had lunch. 

She ended up getting him a turkey sandwich and more or less force feeding him while he typed. When he was finished the sandwich he looked no different. 

She decided to leave his bottle of water with him. 

Not knowing what to do, as her boss hadn't been giving her instructions for a while, she decided to catch up on what people were saying around here.

 

Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson, the Secretary of State, were in a bitter and fierce rivalry to the point of sounding like they were a superhero and super villain, who was in what role depended on who you were talking to. 

Speaking of Jefferson, he has a friend who he's attached at the hip to, James Madison. Madison was working in the White House too. His office was right down that hallway, the other intern pointed, it always seemed like a different hallway. No one knew what Madison's job was. One girl claimed that he was employed to be the sole voice of reason among the workers. She was one of Madison's interns so Rachel did not believe her.

Another person that no one really knew what to think of was Aaron Burr. He appeared to work in the building, but no one really knew. What was his job? Even asking around showed that he had no interns, at least none that would talk. 

Rachel started to believe that Mr. Burr was more of a mass hallucination than anything, even as she thought that she saw him walking in the hallway. She naturally said hello to him but he remained silent, the fucking asshole. Who was to know that he apparently had a daughter so wonderful that she attracted suitors of all types. Mainly people her age though, to which she claimed she was too young to date.

Maybe his daughter was a hallucination too, and that was why everyone including Secretary Hamiltons oldest daughter. She was truly a siren.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Secretary Hamilton?" She asked pushing her head into his office. It was a fucking mess, but she wouldn't tell him that. 

He didn't respond.

"Secretary Hamilton you have a phone call!" She tried again, also unsuccessfully. It was one of his kids. They somehow got his number from someone.  
The little voice on the phone was asking to talk with his Daddy, his tooth came out!!! His first tooth came out!!! It was clearly very important to him that he talked with his father to give him the news.

"Your son is on the phone!" She nearly shouted at him. He at last looked up. 

"My son? Which one?"

"The one that is in kindergarten most likely? He has very important happy information to tell you. He wanted to tell you it himself. He's on the phone. Should I put him through?"

He looked a little shocked but nodded. 

She put the call through, and she could hear from the desk she was at the happiness in his voice,  
"Hi buddy, how are you today?.....you lost your tooth? That's so exciting! I'll have to see it when I get home. The tooth fairy is going to come tonight, I'll tell you all about the tooth fairy when I get home...."

She smiled. Maybe he would go home on time for once, spend time with his family.


End file.
